A consideration has been made on a system that uses microwave communication in transferring signals between LSI chips or within a chip. For example, signals are transferred between a central processing unit (CPU) that processes information and a non-volatile memory device that stores information via a microwave. To achieve this signal transfer, however, an inductor needs to be provided in the non-volatile memory device. The inductor is a circuit element, but also serves as an antenna for transmitting and receiving radio waves. This makes it difficult to reduce the size of the inductor, thus resulting in enlargement of the chip size of the non-volatile memory device and reducing the storage capacity.